familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
John Walker III (1705-c1776)
__TOC__'|left]] category:Walker Surname category:Wigton Walkers Overview John Walker III of the Wigton line was born in Wigton Scotland, in 1705. He moved, with his parents, John Walker II (c1682-1734) and Katherine Rutherford (c1681-1738), about 1710 from Wigton to Newry Ireland. About 1726 the family emigrated to America, settling near Rising Sun, Cecil County MD. Here John III married Ann Houston in 1734, and migrated to the Valley of Virginia, probably between 1734 and 1738. During the French and Indian War (1754-1763) he, along with many others, left the area for North Carolina, settling in Orange County about 1756. Toward the end of his life John III made one final relocation, this time moving to southwest Virginia about 1771. Here he settled "at the Sinks" between Castles Woods, and Dungannon, in modern Scott County, Virginia. He died there between 1773 and 1778. Genealogical Keynotes Vita * '''Born:' March 1705, probably in Wigton, Scotland. This DOB is given in White 1902:6. White 1902 is our only known source of information about the Wigton Walker line prior to their appearance on Borden's Grant about 1738. White 1902 identifies John Walker III as the eldest son of John Walker II (c1682-1734) and Katherine Rutherford (c1681-1738). White 1902:3 tells us that the latter couple married in Wigton Scotland, on 7 January 1702. A DOB of 1705, and a POB of Wigton, is consistent with this date. These data are based soley on information in White 1902. No primary record has been identified that would support, or refute, this information. This datum is broadly accepted simply because we have nothing better to go on for John Walker III. *'Married:' March 1734. According to White 1902:6, John III married Ann Houston in March of 1734. Ann was probaby living with her brother Samuel Houston, who is described in the record of his will as a "farmer of East Nottingham". It is likely that the marriage either occurred in East Nottingham, in Old Chester Co, PA, or in adjacent West Nottingham, where the Notttingham Presbyterian Church was located near the modern community of Rising Sun, Cecil Co. MD. * Died: c. 1776 in Castle's Woods, VA. The DOD for John III is known only approximately. His will is commonly dated to 1773, but the basis for this is unknown. His will was probated in 1778, in Old Washington Co, VA, indicating that he had died by that date. There is, however, reason to believe that the actual DOD was several years prior to this. In particular, a number of wills are entered into the records of Old Washington Co. in 1778. This is believed to be related to changes in inheritance laws imposed by the State Legistlature about 1776. These laws dealt with cases where an individual had claimed a parcel of land based on corn rights, or other type of warrant, and had died prior to having received full rights to the land. In frontier areas it was not uncommon for several years to pass between initial settlement, and securing final rights to the land. The new laws required that in these circumstances, the heirs of the original claimant, could secure title to the land only when a will existed that demonstrated that they were the claimants heirs. Heretofore, the need to demonstrate the existence of a will was probably not high on the list of priorities for settlers on Virginia's frontier. This new law, however, made it necessary for the existence of such wills to be established. As a result, numerous wills were entered into probate in 1778, where prior to that date, there had been none. This seems to be the case with the property owned by John III. At the time of his death he had not secured final rights to the property. John IV therefore submitted his will to the County Court, in order to demonstrate that the was indeed heir to John III, and therefore enitled to the land on Sinking Creek. Additional data that supports the idea that John III died prior to 1776 is found in the fact that his will names his son Samuel who was killed in 1776, as well as his grandson William who was captured by Indians at the same time. Since John III mentions both in his will, it is presumed that the will was written before these events. This does not necssarily prove that he did not died after 1776, but it seems likely that his death occurred before that date. * Burial: There is no data that seems to speak to the question of where John III was buried. It seems likely that he was buried either on his own property on Sinking Creek near Castle's Woods, or perhaps at the family cemetery on Fall Creek, on the property of his son-in-law, Patrick Porter. Ancestry White 1902:6 identifies John III as the eldest son, and second child, of John Walker II (c1682-1734) and Katherine Ruthrford (c1682-1738). This relationship is not questoned, but we have no primary source of information that support it. ]] The above graphic shows the line of descent of John Walker III from John I of Wigton, Scotland, indicating male co-lateral lines, as well as the two sons of John III and Ann Houston, as related by White 1902, our primary source of information on the ancestry of this family. Much of what she tells us, unfortunately, has not been verified by other researchers. Spouse(s) *Ann Houston ( ), is identified as the daughter of Christopher Houston (? - c1726) and Martha, of Mill Creek Hundred, New Castle Co., DE through a comparison of the wills of Christopher Houston amd his son Samuel. Heirs listed in both wills (e.g., wife Martha, sister Ann, etc) are consistent between both wills. Christopher specifically identifies Ann and Samuel in his will, along with his mother Martha. Ann later appears in Samuel's will of ????, where she is identified as "Anne Walker". This indicates that she had married John Walker by the time her brother's will was written in 1739. This is consistent with the 1734 DOM for Ann and John III as given by White 1902. Child List *Susannah Walker (1736-c1815) = Patrick Porter (1731-c1814) *Mary =Andrew Cowan *Jane Walker = William Cowan (1750 - 1809)‎ *Hetty = Robert Bell *John Walker IV (c1740-c1817) aka "Indian Killer" ="Miss Long" *Samuel = (>1734-1776) *Margaret = John Snoddy *Ann = Samuel Cowan *Martha = Alexander Montgomery Family History According to White 1902 Walker II immigrated from Wigton Scotland (modern Wigtown in Wigtonshire), to Newry, Ireland about 1710, and then from Newry to America in 1726. The family settled near the community now known as Rising Sun, Cecil County Maryland. John III and Ann married about 1734, and moved in succession to [[Borden's Grant] (roughly modern Rockbridge County, VA) about 1738, then to Orange County, NC about 1756, and finally, about 1771, to Castle's Woods in modern Scott County, VA. the following sections summarizes what we know about the family of John III in these locations. A survey of known records related to John III, is provided in the records section. Please note that it is not always possible to identify records that mention a "John Walker" as pertaining to John III of the Wigton Walker line. For the moment this summary errors on the side of caution, and includes ANY mention of John Walker in the local records, including some that undoubtedly refer to another individual. Rising Sun thumb|200px|right|Location of Rising Sun, Cecil Co. MD|Location of Rising Sun, Cecil Co, MD John III's parents settled near the modern community of Rising Sun, Cecil County, MD, about 1726. Their eldest son, John III, would have been 20 years of age at the time. This area, at the time considered to be within Chester Co. PA, included the tract of land known as the "Nottingham Lots", first settled around the turn of the century by Quakers. The Walkers probably settled somewhere on the Nottingham Lots. Their stay in the area was relatively short. By 1734 John II began preparations for a move to the Valley of Virginia where new lands were opening up, especially on a tract known as Beverly's Manor. White 1902 tells us that his eldest son, John III, married Ann Houston in that same year, and it seems likely that this marrige was preparatory for the move to Virginia. John III would have been 29 year of age at the time. The marriage is thought to be confirmed by the reference to Ann as "Ann Walker", in the will of her brother Samuel, probated in 1739. This is virtually the only known evidence for the presence of the Wigton line on the Nottingham Lots. (See discussion of marriage data, above). Borden's Grant It is clear from White 1902:6 that she believed that John III moved about from the Nottingham Lots to Walkers Creek on Borden's Grant about 1734. This is difficult to reconcile with other information provided by White, and with known records for Borden's Grant. First, we know from court testimony of Mrs. McDowell reference to court case, and/or extract that the area there were no settlers present on Borden's Grant when she and her husband arrived in the area in 1737. Thus, if John III settled in the general area in 1734 it was probaby further north on Beverley's Manor, which was in fact settled beginning 1734. In addition, White tells us that John III's son-in-law, Robert Campbell, settled in 1734 near Staunton, which would place him on Beverly's Manor. If that is the case, we can probably expect that John III settled near by on Beverly's Manor. check needed. At the same time it does appear that when Borden's Grant opened for settlement in 1738, some of the Wigton Walkers were among the earliest settlers. Chalkley's provides a list of deeds issued by Benjamin Borden sold tracts c1742. That list includes: *Alexander Walker, 14th April, 1743 *James Walker, 14th April, 1743 *John Walker, 15th April, 1743; Land records for Bordens Grant have been used to create a composite mapping of various parcels at (Berry Site Url) Figure A focuses on the area in the Walkers Creek watershed, and pinpoints the location of various paracels of interested, including those listed above. Four Walkers are shown along the west bank of Walkers Creek, beginning just about two miles above its confluence with Hays Creek and extending to a point just below the confluence. They are, in order from north to south:Walker Holdings on Walkers Creek, Borden's Grant, from Berry Website, 2006. *John Walker 1743 214 acres *Alexander Walker 1743 161 acres *James Walker 1773 321 acres *John Walker 1754 190 acres Based on their dates, the first two tracts are seen as correspond with two of the three tracts listed by Chalkley. The third tract for James Walker does not match the one listed by Chalkley for a person by that name, as the dates are widely divergent. However, we know from another record in Chalkley that Alexander Walker transferred a parcel of land on Walkers Creek to his son James. That James would not have been of age in 1743. It seems likely that this tract was aquired by James Walker (1707 - ?) son of John II, and brother of John III. link to the record from Chalkley. A possible explanation of this 1s that the James Walker of 1743 died or left the area sometime prior to 1773, and that his brother Alexander acquired the property, giving it eventually to his own son James. The final parcel shown on the Hildebrandt map is that of John Walker. There are several land transactions involving this parcel. In the first of these, dated 1754 shows John Walker purchasing the land. The second, dated 1757, shows John Walker and wife Ann, selling the property in 1757. The dates and acreage match up with the data from the Hildebrandt map. Since the records indicate that this John Walker's wife was named Ann it is reasonable to assume that this is John Walker III and wife Ann Houston. The significant point about this is that the John III parcel was not aquired until 1754. This is probaby because he wasn't there, but had settled further north on Beverly's Manor. evidence of John III on Beverly's Manor is needed. There are indeed records for a John Walker in that area, but this has not yet been examined in detail. The presumption is that in 1754 John III moved south to settle closer to his relations. This move may be related to the start of the French and Indian War (1754-1764). Possibly John III was moving closer to family where he might count on greater support. Another factor that ties this property into ownership by John III is that it was almost immediately sold. At that time Indian attacks on the Virignia frontier forced may of the settlers to remove to North Carolina. County records for 19 August, 1757 note that " John Walker removed out of the Colony", and are probably referring to John III, and are consistent with the sale of his Walker Creek property in that year. The sale of his land in 1757 probably occurred after he left the area, as we have clear records for him purchasing land in Orange County NC, by 1756. (An earlier record from 1750 indicating that a "John Walker" had "gone to Carolina" most likely refers to the John Walker on South Branch, not John III.) A passage from White 1902:625 helps locate where concerning the Walker settlement on Walkers Creek: *''Alexander Walker...the nephew of John and Katherine Walker, the emigrants...with his brother and cousin Alexander (eighth child of John and Katherine) went to Virginia and settled on on...Walker's Creek...this was the fall of 1734. Alexander lived on a farm now owned by William Walker; his brother John settled abut one mile up the creek, and their cousin Alexander pitched his tent nearer the Jump Mountain, about one-half mile from his cousin Alexander's place.'' This passage refers to *John Walker (1710-1797) aka "Gunstocker John" (son of Alexander I) *Alexander Walker (?-c1784) aka "Sawney" (son of Alexander I) *Alexander Walker (1716-c1784) (son of John II) White's description of the settlement on Walker's Creek is largely supported by land records. The two tracts dated to 1743 are almost certainly for Alexander "Sawney" and his brother "Gunstocker John". These tracts were probably settled in 1738, and their title was conveyed in 1743. The tract dated 1773 to James Walker is probably the one originally owned by Alexander Walker (son of John II), and transferred to his son James in 1773. The final tract dated 1754 was almost certainly owned by John Walker III, as court records refer to the owner of this same parcel as "John Walker and wife Ann". The significant point about this is that the John III parcel was not aquired until 1754. White's description, presumably based on family information gathered in her research, makes no mention of John III as one of the early settlers on Walkers Creek. This is probaby because he wasn't there, but had settled further north on Beverly's Manor. evidence of John III on Beverly's Manor is needed. There are indeed records for a John Walker in that area, but this has not yet been examined in detail. The presumption is that in 1754 John III moved south to settle closer to his relations. This move may be related to the start of the French and Indian War (1754-1764). Possibly John III was moving closer to family where he might count on greater support. Another factor that ties this property into ownership by John III is that it was sold almost immediately sold. At that time Indian attacks on the Virignia frontier forced may of the settlers to quit the area for North Carolina. County records for 19 August, 1757 note that " John Walker removed out of the Colony", and are probably referring to John III, and consistent with the sale of his Walker Creek property in that year. The sale of his land in 1757 probably occurred after he left the area, as we have clear records for him purchasing land in Orange County NC, by 1756. (An earlier record from 1750 indicating that a "John Walker" had "gone to Carolina" most likely refers to the John Walker on South Branch, not John III.) Caswell County, NC thumb|200px|right|Location of Caswell Co. NC|Location of Caswell Co, NC John Walker III took his family from Borden's Grant in modern Rockbridge Co. VA, to Orange Co. NC, about 1756. This is attested to by *his land purchases in Orange Co in 1756, *the sale ofthe sale of his property on Walkers Creek in 1757 *statements in the Augusta Cunty Court records of 1757 that John Walker was "Gone to Carolina". It is likely that preparations for the move occurred in 1755, at the outbreak of the French and Indian War, and that he was presumably in NC shortly before his land purchases in 1756. Land transactions on Mud Lick, near Roanoke, suggest that he may have considered a less drastic move. Castle's Wood thumb|200px|left|Location of Sinking Creek, Scott Co, and Castle's Woods, Russell Co, VA|Location of Sinking Creek, Scott Co, (red), and Castle's Woods, Russell Co, VA (blue) John III settled on a parcel on Sinking Creek, in Scott County, between the modern communities of Dungannon and Castleswoods. Other family members settled in the colonial community of Castle's Woods (near modern Castlewood) in adjacent Russell County, VA. Alternative Interpretations Some family historians identify John III as "Gunmaker John", distinguishing him from his uncle "Gunstocker John". White 1902 does identify the son of Alexander I as "Gunstocker John", but does not identify John III as "Gunmaker". There does not seem to be any evidence that John III ever engaged in gunmaking, or was in fact known as "Gunmaker John". Gilbert 1972 refers to John III as "Ranger John". "Rangers" is a term applied to persons who ranged the back country during the Indian Wars, searching for signs of pending Indian attacks. There seems to be no evidence that John III ever "ranged". Gilbert may have confused records for another John Walker who remained in the Rockbridge area after the departure of John III and his family. Gilbert to see exactly what he said on this subject Records Old Chester Co PA Will of Samuel Houston, 1739, From Wills of Chester County, PA, extracts Will of Samuel Houston Chester CO., Pa, E. Nottingham farmer listing wife Esther, Mother Martha, with his personal estate later going to Robert, Christopher and James Houston, ANNE WALKER, Margaret Linn, Jennet Linn, and Martha Linn. Commentary: This is from an extract of Chester County wills. original, and add to references. The Anne Walker mentioned is believed to be Anne Walker Houston, wife of John III. This seems to be the only record referring to any of the Wigton Walker line in this area. Rockbridge Co, VA References to John Walker in Chalkley's, Volume 1. Some (perhaps many) of the following records may not pertain to John III of the Wigton Line. Also, Chalkley's Chronicles deals with court records for Augusta County. For much of the period of interest that included the area of Borden's grant on which the Wigotn Walkers settled. However, some of these records may pertain to persons outside the boundaries of Borden's Grant. Records after 1784, when Rockbridge County was erected, probably deal with other individuals. Since John Walker III died prior to 1778, these post 1778 records probably deal with other "John Walkers" outside of Borden's Grant. They are included here at the moment for the sake of completeness. Vol 2. p. 508, 1742. The two lists following, viz: "Copies of the Musters of Augusta County" and "A Register of the Persons who have been either killed, wounded or taken prisoner by the Enemy in Augusta County, as also of such as have made their Escape," are among The Preston Papers held by The State Historical Society of Wisconsin, and are published with the permission of that Society. It is believed that they have not been published before. The date of the Musters has been fixed by Mr. Joseph A. Waddell, the author of that most delightful, exhaustive and valuable work, "The Annals of Augusta County," as the year 1742. Capt. John Buchanan's List: John Buchanan, Captain; Will Evins, Lieutenant; Josef Catton, Ensign; John Mitchell, Sergeant; Joseph Kanada, James Cooke, Charles Donocho, Solo Moffett, Jas. Sunderlin, Will Sayers, John Dyche, Rob. Catton, Charles Gamble, Sam Walker, Alex. Walker, John Walker, Joseph Walker, Cha. Hays, And. Martin, John Edmoston, Jas. Robinson, Ths. Duchart, Will Quinn, Thomas Williams, Jab Anderson, Joh Anderson, James Anderson, Isaac Anderson, And. Hays, John McCroserce, Will Buchanan, Rich. Courser, Sam Dunlap, Will Lonchrage, Rob. Dunlap, Jams Ecken, Will McCantes, John Moor, Will Moor, David Moor, Alex. Moor, And. Moor, Will Mitchel, Nathn. Evins, John Stephenson, James Eken, Jas. Greenlee, John Paul, Mat. Lyle, Joh. Gray, Ths. McSpedan, Joh. Mathews, Will Armstrong, Rob. Huddon, Will Hall, Sam. Gray, Isaac Taylor, Michael O'Docherty, Sam McClewer, Edw. Boyle, Will Humphrey, Nathn. McClewer, John Philip Weaver. Commentary: This record identifies several Walkers in the company of John Buchanan, a near neighbor of the Wigton Walkers on Walkers Creek on Borden's Grant. The Walkers identified include: *''Samuel Walker'' *''Alexander Walker'' *''John Walker'' *''Joseph Walker'' The above are presumed to be Walkers of the Wigton line, but it is not clear precisely to whom they correspond, there are seven Walkers men at this time who would be of age to serve in the militia : Alexander and John, sons of Alexander I, and John, James, Samuel, Alexander and Joseph, sons of Alexander I's brother, John II. Three of these Wigton Walkers are not accounted for in the militia roll. Specifically, James Walker is not included, nor are one of the John Walkers and one of the Alexander Walkers. We can not tell from this records exactly which of the two Alexanders and the two John's are missing. Vol 1. p. 524, List of deeds recorded in Orange County executed by Benjamin Borden, 1734-1745: To *John Patterson, 26th November, 1741 *same, same date *Robert Poage, 13th October, 1742 *William Smith, 17th September, 1742 *William Fearnley and wife, 25th November, 1742 *John Steavenson, 11th April,1743 *John Buchanan, 6th April, 1743 *'Alexander Walker', 14th April, 1743 * James Walker, 14th April, 1743 *'John Walker, 15th April, 1743;' *James Moore, 13th April, 1743 *James Robinson, 15th April, 1743 *Elizabeth Hunter, 10th May, 1743 *William Hall, 8th April, 1743 *Andrew Baxter, 15th March, 1742 *William Evans, 13th March, 1742 *Daniel Lyle, 8th April, 1743 *Richard Consort, 14th March, 1742-3 *John Carr, 7th July, 1743 *Charles Dohoney, 11th February, 1741-2 *William Guin, 7th July, 1742 *Robert Culton, 6th May, 1742 *John Buchanan, 15th July, 1742 *Joseph Colton, 6th May, 1742 *Charles Hays, 1st June, 1742 *George Henderson, 1st June, 1742 *John Lowery, 16th August, 1742 *John Moore, 16th August, 1742 *James Eakins, 26th June, 1742 *Samuel Dunlap, 16th August, 1742 *Samuel McCutchan, 3d August, 1742 *Patrick Hays, 16th August, 1742 *William Lockridge, 25th June, 1742 *William Porter, 16th August, 1742 *Robert Dunlap, 25th June, 1742 *William Cowden, 10th July, 1742 *Mathew Lyle, 3d August, 1742 *Alexander McClary, 7th June, 1742 *James Trimble, 2d August, 1742 *John Mathews, 7th June, 1742 *John Shields, 2d August, 1742 *John Patterson, 21st August, 1742 *James Martin, 20th July, 1742 *William McCanless, 16th August,, 1742 *Henry Kirkham, 26th July, 1742 *James Young, 17th June, 1742 *Richard Wood, 17th June, 1742 *Samuel and William Wood, 6th July, 1742 *Gilbert Campbell, 6th July, 1742 *Joseph Lapsley, 6th July, 1742 *John Gray, 6th July, 1742 *Robert Heastane, 6th July, 1742. Morton 1920:350, land transactions on Borden's Grant, *'John Walker' 1743, 213 acres, 6 p, 10s, , corner to James Walker *'John Walker wife Ann', 1755, 190 acres, 5p 14s, Walkers Creek. Sold 1765 to Henry Duncan, for 100p, by Duncan 1760 to Samuel Lindsey for 102 p 10s. [NB: dates seem to be in error. Morton has Duncan selling the land in 1760, 5 years before Walker sells it to him. *'John Walker, Jr.' 1753 302 acres 17p 5s Vol 1. p. 15, FEBRUARY 19, 1745/6. (17) For Proof Public Claims and Propositions and Grievances. (18) Claim John Walker--Losses by Indians. Vol 1. p. 530. 1 September, 1747. Augusta County, to wit.--On the oath of Robert Renoxe it appears to me that Mathew Young did beat and abuse Michael Bready with the butt end of his musket to that degree that his life is in danger, which appears to me in view as also the opinion of Dr. Flood, who is ordered to attend him. I, therefore, in his Majesty's name, command you to apprehend and inclose the said Mathew Young in close prison until it appears that the said Bready is in a way of recovery, and that he, the said Young, be discharged by due course of law. You are likewise to apprehend and inclose one John Walker, who appears to vindicate the above Young in his desired murder, &c. Given under my hand and seal, this first day of September, 1747. Vol 2. p. 384, 1746-7--page 106, John Walker, South Branch; Vol 2. p. 395, FEE BOOKS OF AUGUSTA COURT. 1746-7-- page 106, John Walker, South Branch; Vol 2. p. 396, 1749--FEE BOOKS OF AUGUSTA COURT. page 123, John Walker, South Branch; Vol 2. p. 397, 1750-- John Walker, gone to Carolina; Commentary: It is possible that this record refers to John III, indicating that he had left the area by 1750. However, we know that John Walker and wife Ann purchased property on Walkers Creek in 1753. This suggests that the John Walker who is "gone to Carolina" in 1750 was not John III. Vol 2. p. 415, Page 16.--15th January1748/49???, processioned for Alex. Walker, Jno. Walker present; 27th January, processioned for John Walker, James Walker present; Vol 2 p. 434, [confusion, needs to be rechecked) Vol 2 p. 443, [confusion, needs to be rechecked) Vol 2 p. 444, Page 178.--1756: Processioned by Andrew Hays and Jacob Anderson, viz: For Capt. Joseph Culton, for John Stuart, for Robert Stuart, for Alex. McCroskey, for Alex. Miller, for James Moor, for James Robson, for Wm. Reach, for Robert Roech, for James Ritherfoard, for Jno. Bounton, for Wm. Givin, for Robert Culton, for Wm. Porter, for John McCroskey, for Wm. Buchanan, for Charles Hays, for Alex. Walker, Jr., for Alex. Walker, Sr., for James Walker, for John Walker, for John Wallis, for Andrew Hays, for Jacob Anderson. Vol 1. p. 240, COUNTY COURT JUDGEMENTS AUGUSTA COUNTY. FEBRUARY, 1749 (A). Andrew Campbell vs. John Walker.--Being four of same name, I knew not which to execute process on, Robert Breckinridge. Vol 1. p. Page 303 Andrew Campbell vs.' John Walker.'--Debt. Writ dated 6th March, 1749. On judgment obtained in Frederick County, in 1743, on a note dated 1738. Vol 1. p. 304, AUGUST, 1750 (B). Walter Denning vs. John Walker, Sr.--Debt. Writ 26th August, 1749. Defendant lives at South Branch. Vol 1. p. 435, Letter to vestry, February 20, that David Evans is so leasey that he will not work and provide for his family, for they are almost starved with cold and hunger, and they have no other example but cursing, swearing, lying, and the like bad vice. We think it our duty to acquaint you of this condition. p, 436 (con't) Mathew Patton, John Smith, William Stevenson, Alexander Crockett, Samuel Patton,' John Walker.' Vol 1. p. 41, AUGUST 28, 1750. Added to lists of tithables: (420) David Evans, John Smith, Peter Horse, Henry Horse, John Eby, Hans Eby, Michael Props, Mark Swattle, John Brown, Postley Hover, Michael Stroud, John Walker, (above, to Wm. Dyer, added on motion Alexr. Crockett), Henry Henry, Windell Brown, Peter Creson, Alexr. Skoot, Saml. Skoot, John Skoot, James Skoot, added to list of tithables. Vol 3:300 Page 146.--28th November, 1751. James Patton to John and Alexander Walker, 800 acres by patent as above. Broad Creek. Corner James Carr. Vol 1. p. 52, JUNE 17, 1752. to recover this record.... Vol 1. p. 51 JUNE 17, 1752. (263) J'ohn Walker' arrested on suspicion of assisting Thomas Davis, a horse thief who had lately committed some robberies of that kind, confessed that he was forced into Davis's service in Prince William County, who brought him into these parts, and with whom he continued about 2 weeks. During that time Davis told him he had stole from the Commissioners, now gone out on a treaty with the Indians, a horse, mare and six blankets, all of which he now has, and received from the said Davis. Davis promised him the mare stolen, but left him and he was taken up. Bailed, and the Attorney ordered to prosecute him for receiving stolen goods. Vol 3:309 Page 58.--November, 1752. Patton to John and Alexander Walker, 185 acres by patent as above. Broad Creek in Forks of James; James Carr's line. Vol 3:307 Page 510.--29th August, 1752. Joseph Culton, Gent., to John Walker, 100 acres in Borden's tract. Moffett's Creek; Back Creek; Robert Culton's corner. Teste: Robert Coulton, Alexander Walker. Delivered: Andrew Hays, July, 1757. Vol 1. p. 55, NOVEMBER 16, 1752. (365) John Walker, on So. Branch of Potomack, is exempted from levy on acct. of great age, infirmity and poverty. Vol 1. p. 58, MARCH 23, 1753. (428) John Walker, qualified Capn. of Co. of Foot; John Hamilton, qualified Cornet; John Dickenson, qualified Captain of Horse. Vol 1. p. 441 ,1753-1754, Pt. 1. To the Worshipful Court of Augusta now sitting: We, the inhabitants of this County, have long felt the smart of the great indulgence the ordinary keepers of this County have met with in allowing them to sell such large quantities of rum and wine at an extravagant rate, by which our money is drained out of the County, for which we have no return but a fresh supply to pick our pockets. We, your petitioners, humbly pray your worship to put a stop to the said liquors, which would encourage us to pursue our laborious designs, which is to raise sufficient quantities of grain which would suffciently supply us with liquors and the money circulate in this County to the advantage of us, the same. We hope that your worships will discover to us that you have a real regard for the good of the County, and lay us under an obligation to pray for your prosperity. Robert Stevenson, James Hamilton, Alexander Walker, James Robertson, James Stevenson, John Christian, Alexander Blair, Thomas Shiels, Robert Christian, Thomas Stewart, James Allen, Joseph Hanna, Francis Beaty, Mathew Lyle, Archibald Reah, John Walker (?), Samuel Downey, Daniel McAnair (McEvear), Robert Spears (Syers), Daniel Danison, Robert Moffet, Alexander Henderson, Andrew Hamilton, John Finley, Thomas Beard, Archibald Armstrong, William Mackan, James Campbell, John Vance, John Archer, James Reburn, Alexander Gibson, William Lewis, George Scott, Joseph Bell, James Coyl, William Logen, Samuel McCune, John Caruth, Patrick Hays, Robert Sayers, Andrew McCombe, James Montgomery, James Scott, George Crawford, John Allen, Edward Spear, James Brown, John King, John Anderson, William Logan, Patrick Campbell, Jacob Lockhart, Sam Wallace, James Knox, John Carlile, Charles Campbell, Mathew Harper, John Jackson, James Miller, John Hutcheson, William Palmer, Samuel Love, James Miller, John Henderson, Zachariah Bell (Belche), Andrew Ewin, John Thompson, Loftus Pullin, James Gay, Alexander Craig, Thomas Teat, William Wallace, John Wilson, Alexander Ritchey, James McGee. John Thompson, Samuel Calhoon, John Trimble, Alexander Thompson, William Snodon, Newman McGonigle, John Trimble, Archibald Allison, John Brown, William Thomson. Vol 3:310 Page 154.--19th March, 1753. Borden, etc., to John Walker, Jr., 302 acres of 92100. (Back Creek ?); corner Joseph Culton, Moffets Cr., Vol 3:316 Page 401.--3d August, 1753. William Martin to''' John Walker, S'r., 359 acres on Mudlick Run on Roanoke, otherwise called Goose Creek. Iron mine. Delivered: Mr. Hayes, 1757. Teste: Hugh Martin, Charles and Andrew Hayes. See page 409, supra. Vol 3:329 Page 416.--21st August, 1754. executors to Andrew Hays, £14, 717 acres in three separate surveys, joining the lines of said Andrew's old plantation, part of 92,100 acres. First tract, '''John Walker's line' by north edge of Moffet's Creek; Back Creek to Forks of Walker's Creek; Andrew Hays' old line passing by the dwelling house, grist mill and fulling mill, 307 acres. Second tract, on Hays' Creek; corner to his old survey, 250 acres. Third tract; corner Charles Hays; Andrew Hays' corner; line of Charles Hays' new survey. Delivered to Andrew Hays, March, 1757. Vol 3:333 Page 535.--21st September, 1754. executors to John Walker. Sr., plantationer, 190 acres, part of 92,100, on Walker's Creek; corner Alexander Walker, plantationer; corner James Moore. Delivered: Andrew Hays. March. 1757. Vol 3:332 Page 518.--10th February, 1755. John Buchanan, Jr., weaver, to James McCown. £95, 370 acres in Borden's tract, conveyed by Borden to Buchanan by deed recorded; James Buchanan's corner, crossing Walker s Creek,' John Walker's line.' Livery by key of mansion house. Vol 3:345 Page 374.--19th November, 1756. John Walker and Ann ( ) to Andrew Duncan, £100, 190 acres of Bordens land on Walkers Creek, cor. Alex. Walker; Alexander's cor.; James Moor's cor. Commentary: This is presumably John III and wife Ann Houston selling property on Walkers Creek. The property is shown as being adjacent to property owned by Alexander Walker, and another parcel owned by James Moore. HIldebrandt map of the Borden's Grant land holdings shows a 190 acre parcel owned by John Walker near the confluence of Hays and Walkers Creeks. This parcel is adjoined by property owned by James Moore to the south, and James Walker to the north. This is presumed to be the property transferred to Andrew Duncan in this transaction. As a guess, it seems likely that the property Hildebrand shows as being owned by James Walker, was at the time of the transaction owned by Alexander Walker. This same 190 acre parcel was purchased by John Walker two years previously in 1754. The timeing of these two transactions is significant. The initial purchase in 1754 is immediately prior to the beginning of the French and Indian War. The 1756 transaction is just after the beginning of hostilities in 1755. Many settlers were "gone to Carolina" at this time because of the war. Apparently John III and family was among them. This record allows us to say that John III probably left the area between September of 1754 and November of 1756. Vol 1. p. 77, AUGUST 19, 1757. (14) '''John Walker' removed out of the Colony. Commentary: This is believed to pertain to John III, who sold his property on Walkers Creek about this time, and had relocated to NC c.1756 Vol 2. p. 511. 1756, February.--of persons, killed, captured, etc in French and Indian War. ' John Walker', at VonseVanse?, prisoner. Commentary: It is conceivable that this is a record for John III. If so, he would have to have been released shortly after this in order to relocate to NC in this year. Vol 3:49 Page 252.--20th May, 1758. Jacob Patton's estate to Susan Patton, administratrix--To Edward McDonald, Joseph Love, Wm. Plummer, George Tar, Henry Campbell, Jno. Potts, Robt. Williams, Philip Watkins, Reece Watkins, John Walker, Christopher Cunningham, John Patton, Robt. Mountgomery, Robt. Looney, Wm. Lusk, Wm. Graham. Vol 1. p. 124,OCTOBER 15, 1765. (4) Thos. Woddell and 545 acres added to tithables. John Buchanan and two others and 513 acres added to tithables. Alexander and ' John Walker' and 359 acres added to tithables. Vol 1. p. 491, OCTOBER, 1765 (D). John Hopes (Hapes) vs. Daniel Harrison.--Chancery. Spa. issued September, 1763. Bill states that orator was some years ago employed as Deputy Sheriff under Robert McClenachan, and continued so for two years. Thomas Harrison, Daniel Harrison and John Cravens were his securities. As the end of orator's term drew near he became fearful that he would be behind in his accounts, and withdrew himself to Carolina, leaving his Sheriff's books and effects for the satisfaction of his bondsmen. His effects were immediately attached by Daniel Harrison, who was appointed Deputy Sheriff in orator's place. After some time orator returned to Virginia and sold a tract of land for £47, which he paid to his securities, expecting to have an account rendered to him by defendant, but orator waited a long time for an accounting, and then applied for one, but has never gotten one yet. Prayer for accounting. Daniel Harrison's answer states that: Claims that orator is still in his debt. Account follows: Downes's fees--William Carrel, David Johnson, James Scott, John Dunbar, William Longin, Mathy Thomas, John Griffeth, John Megil. Adam Bracen Righ's book (boock)--Alen Sculps, Alen Jackson. John Bumgardner's book--Jonathan Duglis, Aorgin Jones, John Crage, Thos. Dwode, Ben Inman Gouge, John Harrison, Henry Netherentine, Samuel Lonard, Renell Macdannel, Jeremiah Orsburn, Jr., Samuel Pattron, James Rutledge, Samuel Samples, Edward Shankling, Hugh Duglis, Wm. Ewing, David Crage, John Griffeth, James Gray, Reuben Harrison, Samuel Henderson, Francis MacBred, Richard Marling, John Phillips, John Pattron, Valentine Seveor, Mathew Ship, John Walker, Thomas Holing, Mung Price, Hugh Camel, John Davis, Jacob Glashe, John Holmes, Joell Hornback, Thomas Loin (Lain), Peter Mate, John Orsburn, Josiah Parrent, Edward Rutledge, James Scot, Mathous Sulcer, Richard Tictum. Vol 1. p. 144, MARCH 15, 1768. (493) Hemp certificates: John Gilmer, John Walker, Peter Wallace, David McGee, John McClung, Andrew Larney. Vol 1. p. 145, MARCH 16, 1768. (504) Alexander Walker's mark recorded; also John Walker's. Vol 3:385 Page 370.--12th May, 1762. Andrew Hays and Margret to Henry Miller (Dutchman), £4:0, 231 acres, part of Borden's 92100, on Moffett's Creek, on John Walker's' line, on Back Creek, Fork of Walker's Creek. Acknowledged and privy examination. Vol 3:426 Page 55.--20th August, 1765. James Robinson and Hannah ( ) to Arthur Graham, £75, 200 acres in Borden's tract on Hays Creek;' corner John Walker's land'. Teste: David Scott, Andrew Hays, Charles Hays. Delivered: Wm. Buchanan, August, 1769. Vol 3:432 Page 247.--15th October, 1765. Henry ( ) Miller and Elenor ( ) to Andrew Hays. Gent., £55, 231 acres in Borden's tract,' John Walker's line' by edge of Moffett's Creek, Oak on Back Creek, the forks of Walker's Creek. Teste: Andrew and Wm. McCampbell, Andrew Hayes Vol 3:457 Page 472.--19th August, 1767. John Kelly to William Hill, £27, 105 acres in the Forks of Hayse's Creek, corner John Walker's line. Delivered to John Hays, January, 1770. Vol 2. p. 458, Page 449.--1767-68: Processioned by James Simpson and John Mitchell: For John Mitchel, John Thompson, James Dreaddon, David Dreaddon, John Davis, Arthur McClure, John Walker, Benj. Wattson, James McGavock, Robert Whittla, Alexander Beggs, John Murray, William Mathews, Richd. Mathews, James Willson, John Poage, Charles Allison, James Gilmore, Wm. Crawford, Robt. Miller, Jno. White, John Gillmore, John Paxton, George Salling, John Hickman, Wm. McBride, James Simpson. Processioned by Jon. Lapesly, Robert Moore, all lands in their bounds except, viz: William and James Hall, Daniel Evans, Samuel Todd, James Davis, Jno. McMurtrey, James McMath, John Young. Processioned by James Craig, James Patterson: For Henry Reburn, Wm. Lam, John King, Robt. Craige, James Givens, Saml. Bell, Jno. Givens, Philip Harless, Thos. Storrey, John Stewart, Hugh Allon, Timothy Call, Edward Rutledge, James Care, Wm. Patterson, Saml. Henderson, Wm. Roberson, Wm. Scillarn, James Anderson, Wm. Hindes, Thomas Turke, David Mack, Neiley Christian Clemons, Robert Steon, James Craige, Thomas Raferty. Vol 3:104 Page 135.--7th July, 1768. James Rutherford's estate appraised, by Joseph Culton, John Berry, John Walker; John McCampbel's bond; Thos. Hutson's; Mat. Moorchead's. Vol 3:118 Page 404.--10th October, 1770. John Berry's will--To daughter, Mary; to John Nesbit; to John Berry, son of James Berry, deceased; to John Berry, son of William Berry; to John Berry, son of William Berry; to John Berry, son of Francis Berry; to Francis Berry, wheelwright; to Mary Berry, daughter of Wm. Berry, and her sister Elizabeth; to Elizabeth Berry, daughter of Charles Berry; to daughter, Rebecca Berry. Executors, Alexander Walker, wheelwright, and Wm. Edmastonn. Teste: John Walker, Jr., James Walker, Francis Berry. Proved, 22d March, 1771, by John, John (Jr.), and James Walker. Executors qualify (Edmiston's mark ) with John Walker, Jas. Crawford. Vol 3:119 not find this item relating to a John Walker Vol 3:503 Page 506.--21st August, 1770. Joseph Culton to James Culton, £__, 300 acres on Moffett's Creek, branch of Hayse's Creek; corner James Wallace; corner Hindry Campbell; Samuel Steel's line; John Walker's corner. Delivered: James Moffett, 10th September, 1778. Vol 3:508 Page 148.--15th November, 1770. Andrew Hays to John Hays, £5, 300 acres of Borden's 92100, below forks of Hays and Moffet's Creeks, corner Charles Hays. Teste: Andrew McCampbell, John Walker,' John Walker', Joseph Moore. Vol 3:508 Page 153.--22d February, 1771. Arthur Graham (Grimes) and Mary to John Walker. £20, 61 acres, part of tract whereon Arthur now lives. Teste: Alexander. J'ohn, James and Joseph Walker.' Delivered: Alex. Walker, October, 1775. Vol 3:135 Page 250.--13th August, 1774. Margaret Rutherford's estate appraised by John Walker, Michael Couter, George Jameson--Bonds on Thomas Hutson. Vol 3:139 Page 326.--20th November, 1774. Alexander Walkers will--To wife, Elizabeth; to son, Robert, negro boy, to daughter, Mary, negro girl; to son, Andrew, 90 acres bought of Joseph Lindel; to daughter Martha, to daughter, Elizabeth; to daughter, Barbara; to son, John, testator's home plantation; to daughter, Isabell. (Many negro slaves bequeathed. daughter Margaret; to son, Alexander's two children, Jane and Elizabeth Walker. Executors, wife Elizabeth and son Robert. John Campbell be guardian to children. Teste: Joseph Hannah, Robert Haslet, Thos. Connly. Proved, 21st March, 1775, by the witnesses. Executors qualify with John Hind, Arthur Connaly, John Campbell. Commentary: This Alexander Walker does not correspond to anyone in White 1902. The two likely candidates are Alexander son of John II, and Alexander nephew of John II, but their wives are both identified as "Jane", not Elizabeth. Vol 3:546 Page 291.--20th August, 1776. John Walker to his son, Alexander Walker. Comentary: This is presumably "Gunstocker" John, son of Alexander I selling a parcel to his son Alexander who married Betsey McCambell. Vol 2. p. 465, Page 287.--1760: Processioned by Reagh and Huston: For James Walker, for James Robison, for James Moore, for Charles Hays, for Andrew Hays, for Samuel Dunlap, for Wm. Porter, for Robert Ealson, for James Anderson, for Jacob Anderson, for Wm. Young, for Alex. Walker, for Alex. Walker, Sr., for Robert Hurt, for John Edmiston, for James Buchanan, for William and Robert Buchanan, for Samuel Hayes, for John Robertson, for Mathew Robertson, for Widow Bell, for James Coulter, for John Buntin, for Wm. Buchanan, for Andrew Buchanan, for Alex. Miller, for John Wallace, for Samuel Buchanan, for Wm. Reaoh, for Joseph Culton, for John Walker, for Wm. Porter, for Robert Catton (Cotton), for John Hurt (Hart). Vol 3:189 Date Page 244.--List of book debts due Thomas Stuart--By John Allison (Middle River); James Bates, Jr.; Manis Burgey; James Buchanan (near John Tate's); ditto (Burden's Land); John Bell, son to the widow; Wm. Burbridge; Wm. Barnett (Rockfish); John Caldwell (son Samuel); John Cock (Mason); Jno. Campbell (son to Henry); Robt. Campbell (son to widow); Robt. Cowan (son to James); William Campbell (Sander's son); Robt. Campbell (Smith); Alex. Elliot (son to George); William Fulton (Bigham's son-in-law); James Frazer (Scotchman); ditto (Long Meadow); William Fulton (schoolmaster); James Henry (son to Samuel); Robt. Hamilton (Doctor); John Henderson (shoemaker); Samuel Hays (blacksmith); Wm. Jamison (son to Robert); ditto (Christian's Creek); Wm. Johnston (Brushy (Brusley?) Neck); John Kilpatrick (son to Thomas); James Kilpatrick (Thomas' son); John Lyle (widow's son); Joseph Long (Forks); Edward Long (taylor); John Montgomery (wagonmaker); Jno. Moore (Abney's place); Robert Mitchell (John's son); James McCroscery (John's son); William Moore (D. brother); Alex. Moore (D. brother); James McClung (John's son); James McCown (Frank's son); Alex. Montgomery (son to John); James Moore (son to widow); Wm. McClenachan (Doctor); James McClure (owned A. Reed's place); Mr. _____ Oglebay (son to James Brady); Wm. Poage (Holston); Robert Patterson (carpenter); Wm. Reed (taylor); John Robertson (Providence); James Stuart (Providence); Samuel Steel (Providence); Charles Stuart (millwright); widow Stuart (Burden's Land); John Stuart (taylor); John Sinters (Suinters) (Patrick Martin's son); Robert Stuart (Pastures); John Shields (son to John); William Stuart (schoolmaster); John Thompson (wheelwright); John Thompson (son to James); Thomas Wilson (Caylor's town); John Walker (Forks); Samuel Wilson (James' brother); Thomas Welson (Chesnut Ridge); John Weir (Smith's cousin);' Alex. Walker (farmer);' John Wilson (Robert's son); James Weir (Jeremiah Teford's father-in-law); Edward Walton; John Weir (Hugh's brother); Hugh Weir (Smith); John Weir (Robert's son); George Taylor (Botetourt); David Steel (Robert's son); James Walker (son to John); David Robertson (Providence); Jno. Starling (Botetourt); Christopher Migrons; Wm. Napper; Jno. Long (Holston). Vol 3:308 John Walker identified in any record p 308 Vol 1. page number MAY 17, 1785. (24) Alexander Reid appointed guardian of John Walker, orphan of Alexr. Walker. Vol 2. p. 363, GUARDIANS' BONDS, AUGUSTA COUNTY. 17th May, 1785--Alex. Reid, ditto John Walker, ditto Alex. Walker. Vol 2. p. 86, date ' John Walker' (of Augusta) vs. David Laird's executors (Saml. and Anne Laird)--O. S. 48; N. S. 16. David Laird sold slaves to complainant, but it turned out that David did not have title as they were loaned him by John Burton's will (the son of John Burton) in Henrico. Samuel and Anne are about to leave the commonwealth. Vol 2. p. 267, DATE Page 113--'John Walker', aged 57, deposes, same time and place. Samuel Nesbit came to the country after death of Borden, Jr. Vol 2. p. 285, 1786--October 21, Marriage Record. Andrew Walker and Elizabeth McKinney. daughter of Alex. McKinney; witness, Alex. McKinney. Andrew is son of''' John Walker'. Witnesses, '''William Walker', Arthur Graham, Wm. Bell. Commentary: This is the marriage record for Andrew Walker youngest son of Gunstocker John Vol 2. p. 290,1789--August 24, James Kelso and Betsy Sitlington, daughter of John Sitlington (consent); witnesses, Alexander Crawford, Andrew Sitlington. James is son of Hugh Kelso (consent). Witnesses, John Walker, John Moore, John Stewart; surety, Alexander McPheeters. Vol 2. p. 291, 1790--January 19, Robert Reed and Isabella Walker, daughter of Elizabeth Walker, widow (consent); surety, John Walker. Vol 2. p. 300, 1791--September 8, John Walker and John Connelly, surety. J'ohn Walker' and Sarah Connelly, daughter of Arthur Connelly (consent); witnesses, Thomas Connely, Saml. Frame. Vol 2. p. 337, 1791--September 8, John Walke'''r and John Connelly, surety. John Walker and Sarah Connelly, daughter of Arthur Connelly (consent); witnesses, Thomas Connely, Saml. Frame. Vol 2. p. 352, 1791,--By Rev. Wm. Wilson: September 8th, '''Jno. Walker and Sary Conaldly; Vol 3:202 Page 95.--26th January, 1792. Robert Reed's will--To son, Alexander, $1; to daughter, Jean Hall, $1; to the 3 boys, the land they bought from. Jno. Poage, i. e., Robert, John, Thomas; to son, Robert; to son, John, land adjoining Andrew Jameson; to son, Thomas, to keep his mother and the rest of the girls; to daughter, Elizabeth. Executors, sons Robert and John. Teste: Samuel Somervil,' John Walker,' Vol 2. p. 359, 1794--February 4th, Geo. Adam Bright and Catrine Campbell; February 20th, Jno. Edmunson and Ester Anderson; April 10th, Jos. Walker and Kitty Kelso; April 22d, Hugh Kelso and Jenny Moore; April 29th, Wm. Gibson and Elizabeth McCormick; July 1st, Wm. McPheeters and Elizabeth Wardlaw; July 7th, John Wilson and Sally Miller; August 12th, Wm. Carson and Mary Alexander; September 30th, Fred Weyble and Cath. Carder; October 15th, Wm. Peterson and Sallie Steele; March 24th, Jas. McFadden and Ellen Custer. The above sent by John Walker. Vol 2. p. 186, date Walker vs. Reyburn's executors--O. S. 241; N. S. 65--'John Walker' of Augusta County, in 1798, bought land from Robert Reyburn of Kentucky, son of John Reyburn of Augusta. Robert Campbell set up claim and is dead, leaving heirs, viz: Hugh Campbell, James, John, Robert, William, Wilson, Stephen, Sally Campbell, Jane, wife of William Stephenson; Elizabeth, wife of Samuel Rochester. Robert Reyburn is also dead, leaving, viz: John, William, Robert, James, Polly, Betsy, Susan, Rebecca and Sally Reyburn. Vol 2. p. 338, 1801--January 3, Alex. Connelly and John Walker, surety. Alex. Connelly and Nancy Jackson, daughter of _____ Jackson, deceased. John Walker swears that Nancy Jackson has lived with him for eight years and when he engaged her, her mother told him she was fourteen. Vol 2. p. 196, 26th March, 1812. Reed vs. Walker--O. S. 258; N. S. 90--Bill, 26th March, 1812. Complainants are Robert Reed and James Reburn. Settlement of will in Augusta of John Reburn. Orator James, oldest son of Isabella Reburn, is now of age; also is Robert son of Robert Reburn, who had a leg cut off; also Thomas Brooks, oldest son of Margaret Brooks, late Reaburn; John Ready, eldest son of Sarah Ready, late Reaburn, is under age, being now about 19. John Walker, in 1798, bought interest of devisee Robert Reburn. Power of attorney by Thomas Brooks of Madison County, Ky., to Robert Reid. Is grandson of John Reaburn. Vol 2. p. 482, George Hight's Declaration, December 3d, 1832: Born in King and Queen County in 1755 and moved to Albemarle when eight years old; thence to Amherst; enlisted under Capt. Gilmore in Botetourt to go against the Indians; Colonel Christian; Cedar Creek in Botetourt, now Rockbridge; enlisted in Col. George Baylor's Regiment; Capt. Cadwallader Jones, General Morgan, General Lee, Major Clough, John Walker, Col. William Washington, Major Call, Bartlett Hawkins Fitzgerald. Orange Co NC 1755 TAX LIST OF ORANGE COUNTY, NORTH CAROLINA William Perry Johnson, 1955(?). fide Mary Ann Hubbell, 5 August 2006 *James Campbell 2-0 *Laughlin Campbell 1-0 *James Campbell & son 2-0 *Henry Cobb & 3 sons 3-0 *John King 1-0 *Benjn. King 2-0 *Hugh Porter & son 2-0 *Samuel Walker 1-0 *Jonathan Walker 1- *Joseph Walker 1-0 *Samuel Watt 1 *John Watts 1-0 *Thomas Watts 1-0 Commentary: Orange County was formed in 1752 from parts of Bladen, Granville and Johnston Counties, North Carolina. From 1752 until 1770, Orange County embraced an area approximately 72 miles long and 50 miles wide - 3,600 square miles or 2,304,000 acres, In 1755 there were close to 1,200 families enumerated by the tax collector, or, on the average, one family per every three square miles or 1,920 acres: The county extended from the Virginia-North Carolina State Line on the north to Cumberland (now Moore) County, North Carolina, on the south, and from Granville and Johnston (now Wake) Counties on the east, to Rowan (now Rockingham, Guilford and Randolph) County on the west. Prior to 1770, Orange County took in all of the present-day counties of Orange, Caswell, Person, Alamance, Chatham, most of Durham, small parts of Wake and Lee, and the eastern third of Rockingham, Guilford and Randolph, This 1755 taxlist is the earliest one extant for Orange County, the next one being dated 1779. (File No. T.O. 105.1, State Department of Archives and History, Raleigh, N. C.) It is significant that "John Walker" does not appear on this 1755 Orange County Tax list. This implies that he was not yet in Orange County. ---- 1755 Tax List of Granville County Granville County Sch, A List of Taxables for the Year 1755 Thomas Campbell & Son John, 2-0-2 William Campbell, 1-0-1 John Campbell, 1-0-1 William Campbell, l-0-10 James(?) Gill, 1-0-1 Thos. King & Son Thos,, 2-0-2 Wm King & Son Wm, 1-0-1(?) George(?) King, 1-0-1 Francis King, 1-0- Thomas King, 1-0-1 John King, 1-0-1 Daniel King, 1-0-1 John King, 1-0-1 George King, 1-0-1 Charles King, 1-0-1 Robert King, 1-0-l Hugh Montgummery, 1-0-11 Wm&Peter Walker & Negroe Annica, 2-1-3 Frans. Walker & Son Frans., 2-0-2 Thomas Walker, 1-0-1 John Walker, 1-0-1 James Walker, Son James, Negroes Rose & Lattice, 2-2-4 Jacob Watts, 1-0-1 Andrew Watts, 1-0-1 Commentary: Granville County, North Carolina, was formed in 1746 from Edgecombe County, and at that time embraced all of the present-day counties of Granville, Franklin, Warren, and Vance, and parts of Caswell, Person and Durham Counties. In 1752, Orange County was formed from parts of Bladen, Granville, and Johnston counties. This 1755 tax list, therefore, covers all of the prsent-day counties of Granville, Franklin,Warren, and Vance, and is Granville Countys oldest extant tax list. The original list was not sorted. This list has been sorted by the second word in each line, which is usually the last name. The tax list as published in 1959, was in paragraph format. This information has been transcribed, put in a single column, and sorted alphabetically by the second word in the line which is the last name in most cases. The numbers represent number of whites polled, number of blacks polled and a total. It is not clear that the Walkers identified in Granville Co, including John Walker, are in anyway related to the line of John III. The King's listed in here, may however, be related to the Samuel Walker who is known to have had dealings with John III in Orange Co. ---- ORANGE COUNTY, NC ABSTRACTS OF THE MINUTES OF THE COURT OF PLEAS AND QUARTER SESSIONS OF: SEPT. 1752 - AUG. 1766 by Ruth Herndon Shields *Page 11 459. 30 January 1761, JOHN WALKER, planter, ten shillings, both sides of Moons Creek., begin at a white oak the NW side of creek, N 90 ch. 50 lk. to a black oak saplin, E 35 ch. to creek cross creek & extended 55 ch. in all to a pine, 90 ch. 50 lk. to center between 2 white oaks, W crossing creek to first station, 497 acres, nineteen shillings eleven pence rent per year, surveyed for HENRY RUNELLS 1 August 1754, THOMAS BARTON & VENERIAS TURNER, SCC. (SSLG 102-B) (Ed. note: see also N. D. Patent Book 12:56) Signatures of Jas Watson, John ?, & John Walker *Page 72 640. 6 March 1762, JOHN WALKER, ten shillings, on North Fork of Moons Cr., begin at a hicory, E crossing creek 30 ch. to a red oak, N 52 ch. to a red oak, E 20 ch. to a dogwood, N 22 ch. crossing creek to an ash, W 61 ch. to a black oak, S 15 ch. to a red oak, W 39 ch. to a post oak, S to first station, 577 acres, twenty three shillings one penny rent per year, suveyed 3 February 1762, CHRISTO. HOWSTIN & PARICK PORTER, SCC. (SSLG 102-A) (Ed. note: see also NC Patent Book 12:53) Signatures of Jas Watson, W. Churton and''' John Walker''' Commentary: Christopher Houston and Patrick Porter served as chain carriers (SCC) for this survey. Christopher is probably one of Anne Houston Walker's kin; Patrick Porter is John III and Anne's son-in-law. Chain carriers were often selected locally, and can be different for each survey. Sometimes the chain carriers are selected from adjacent land owners, with a vested interest in ensuring that their own property rights are observed. ---- Bennett, 1990: Page 97 P. 499, 10 September 1772, JOHN WALKER SENR. of Orange to SAMUEL WALKER of same, one hundred pounds, 220 acres, on both sides of Moons Cr., begin at a white oak, E 220 p. to center of 2 white oaks, N 148 p. to 2 white oaks, W 110 p. to a maple, N 40 p. to a beach, W 110 p. to a white oak saplin, S to beginning, part of land from Granville to Walker: signed: JOHN WALKER; witness: SAMUEL BRANCKIN,' JOHN WALKER, SAM. COWAN': proved October Term 1772 by BRACKIN. (Ed. note: see also Granville Deed & Surveys #459) Commentary: The '''John Walker' who signed this sale is clearly John III. The sale is witnessed by son John V, and also by''' Samuel Cowan'. Samuel Cowan was John III's son-in-law. *Page 20 WALKER, JOHN Warrant 3 June 1756 450 acres on northeast side the Haw R. at a place called the Red Field; begin at a white oak on east side Poke Berry Cr., includes two plantations where he now lives & James Collin's. Entered 17 June 1755 Surveyed 2 Apr 1756 (?) Deed for 468 acres 23 May 1758 Commentary: This places John III in Orange County by June of 1755. *Page 51 WALKER, JOHN Warrant 9 Dec 1762 700 acres on a branch of County Line Cr., includes Thomas Cunningham's improvements. Surveyed 3 June 1763 *Page 52 WALKER, JOHN Warrant 21 Dec 1762 700 acres on the head of Hogan's Cr., on both sides the path leading from Bird's to Pain's. Surveyed 17 June 1763 *Page 55 WALKER, JOHN Survey 17 June 1763 210 acres on the head of Hogan Cr. of Dan R.: Jas Nichols, Wm Mateer: SCC. 3 copies *Page 48 WALKER, MOSES by James Watson Entry 28 Jan 1762 700 acres on Seven Mile Cr., waters of Enoe, begin at mouth of Long Br., includes improvements that Burk lived on. ---- Orange/Caswell Co., NC,1756-1800 Petition from the North Part of Orange County c. 1771, THE COLONIAL RECORDS collected and edited by William L. Saunders, Secretary of State, Vol. IX-1771 to 1775 fide Jerry Penley 21 Nov 1997 To his excellency Josiah Martin Esquire, Captain General, Governor in and over the Province of N. Carolina, The Honourable Council, and Gentlemen of The House of Burgesses; The Petition of the North Part of Orange County......include the following Alex Montgomery Sam Cowan John Walker, Jun John Walker Pat Porter Tho Dobbins John Graves, Jun James Graves Hugh Dobbins Commentary: Thi petition seems to be related to the formation of Caswell County. The date is missing from the current transcription and needs to be added. The 'c1771' is assumed. If the c1771 date is correct it indicates that John III and John IV did not formally leave the county until a sightly later date. There are indications that the extended family (specifically, Patrick Porter, John III's soninlaw, were in SW VA by 1771. ---- Walker to Walker Power of Attorney 15 May 1771 Botetourt Co., Va. Bk p. 249. fide Jerry Penley 21 Nov 1997 ] John Walker of Orange Co., N.C. ... hath nominated constituted and appointed well beloved brothers Samuel Walker and Joseph Walker or the Survivor of them my true and lawful attorneyes (to sell) 471 acres of land ... in two tracts lying in Co. of Botetourt on south side of Roan Oke below the land of Alexander Ingrim to Andrew Armstron of said Co. of Botetourt for sum of 225 pounds current Co. of Botetourt money of Virginia ... Wit: John Walker (seal) Alexr Stewart Joseph Cloyd Commentary: This record is sometimes cited as demonstrating John IV had acquired property near Roanoke. ---- Portion of large tract purchased by John Walker III 1 Jan 1779. Caswell County, NC, Deed Book A, page 126, Joseph PORTER of CC to Reubin Estis of same co., for 535 lbs., 146 A on south side of Moon's Cr, a part of a large tract John Walker purchased of Earl Granville. Also signed by James A. Porter. Wit. Jonathan Siniard, Edward Upton, Labon Estis. ---- Portion of large tract purchased by John Walker 27 Feb 1779. Caswell County, NC, Deed Book A, page 201 Reubin Estes of CC to William Rice of same, for 250 lbs, 146 A on south side of Moon's Cr part of tract John Walker purchased of Earl Granville. 27 Feb 1779. Wit. James Barker, Henry Williams, William Gwyn. ---- Land sale to John Walker on Hogan Creek 13 Oct 1783 Caswell County, NC, Deed Book B Page 163 State of NC - No. 466 - to John Walker 337 A on Hogan's Cr adj Atkinson, William Par, Harrison. 13 Oct 1783 ---- Land sale from Samuel Walker to James Orr on Moon's Creek 25 Dec 1784 Caswell County, NC, Deed Book C Page 26 Samuel Walker of CC to James Orr of same, for 50 lbs, 220 A on n fork Moon's cr, part of survey granted Walker 3 Mar 1779 of 621 A. . Wit:James Johnson, James Walker ---- Land sale from John Walker to WIlliam Parr on Hogan's Cr. 1 Mar 1788. Caswell County, NC, Deed Book ??? p. 287 John Walker of CC to William Parr of same, for 21 lbs, 14 shillings, 107 A on Hogan's Cr adj Parr, Jno Atkinson, Harrison. Wit: Berryman Turner, James Paul, ? Paul Commentary: This "John Walker" would apparently not be John III, given the 1788 date. It is possible that this is John IV, but it is more likely that this is a different John Walker, perhaps a son of Samuel Walker. ---- John Grant of CC to Armistead Flippen 16 Jun 1795. Caswell County, NC, Deed Book J page 75-6 John Grant of CC to Armistead Flippen of same, for 500 lbs., 231 A s side Moon's Cr being part of tract John Walker purchased of Earl Granville and part purchased by Christopher Huston of Earl Granville. Wit: Alr Porter, Elizabeth Porter, Joshua Grant. Southwest VA 1771-1786 Will of John Walker III SOURCE written c. 1775, probated 1778. fide Jerry Penley 21 Nov 1997 original date, and source IN THE NAME OF GOD, AMEN I, John Walker of the county of Washington being sick in body but of good and sound memory, thanks to it almighty God and caling to mind the uncertainty estates of this transistory of life and that flesh must yeald to death when it shall please God to call do make constitute ordain and declair this my last will and testament in manner and form following and annuling by these presents all and every testament or testaments, will or wills heretofore by me made or declares either by word or writing and this to be my last will and testament for-none other; and first being penitent for my sins past most humbly desire foregiveness for the same. I give and commit my soul unto almighty God my saviour and redeemer in whom and by the merits of Jesus Christ I trust and believe assuredly to be saved and to have full remission and foregiveness of all my sins and that my soul with my body as a general day of the resurrection shall rise again with joy and though thou hearest of Christ death saviour poses and inherit the kingdom of heaven prepared for his elect and chosen and my body to be buried in such a place as will pleas my executors hereafter named. To appoint and now for the settling of my temporal estate and such goods and chattels and debts it hath pleased God for above my presents to bestow upon me. I do order, give and dispose the same in a.manner and from following: That is to say, I will all these debts & dues I own in right to any manner of person or persons whatsoever shall be well and fairly contested and pid or ordered to be paid within convenient time after my deciece by my executors hereafter named then I give and bequeath the money that is in Patrick Porter hand. That I have his bonds and account for to be equally devided amongst my six daughters and granddaughter An Bell and do order that all my debts that is owing to me be collected by my two sons John and Samuel Walker and when collected at my creditors to be paid and the remainder to be equally divided betwixt my two sons except that is divided already and I do appoint my two sons John and Samuel Walker my executor. This given under my hand and seal the day and year above written ???1773???. My lands to be equally divided betwixt my two sons and one bay mare I give to my grandson William Walker. JOHN WALKER Seal Signed, sealed and delivered in the present of Alex Montgomery, William Cowan and Andrew Cowan..... at Court held for Washington County the 17th day of November 1778. This last will and testament of John Walker, deceased was proved by oath of Alex Montgomery, William Cowan........ Commentary: This will is for John III father of John IV. The will was probated in 1778, which is probably the basis for which many have identified his year of death as 1778. However, the will was probably written well prior to that date. Photocopies of this will that I've seen do not show the date it was written. The date is often cited as 1773, but the basis for that is not known. Presumably the date is on the same page as the text says ""the day and year above written". Since the will shos a bequest to Samuel, and grandson William, we can probably assume that it was written before Samuel's death, and the capture by Indians of William. Those events are belived to have occurred in 1776, hence we assume the will itself was probably written about 1775. ---- Estate record for Samuel son of John III, identifying John IV as administrator date of record Washington County Court Minute Record Bk #1; fide Jerry Penley 21 Nov 1997 On motion of John Walker Administration is granted him on the Estate of Samuel Walker deceased who made oath thereto and entered into and acknowledged his bond with William Edmondson and Archelaus Woods in the penalty of six Hundred pounds for the faithfull Adminstration of the said decendants Estate. Ordered that Patrick Porter, James Wharton, Joseph Moor, William Trimble & John Kinkead or any three of them being first sworn appraise the Estate of Samuel Walker deceased and make return to the court. Commentary: Samuel was killed c.1776 during an Indian attack on Castle's Woods that saw his nephew William (son of John IV) and sister Ann Walker Cowan, both taken captive by Indians. Elsewhere John IV is identified as the "heir at law" of John II and Samuel. This indicates that there were no other sons of John III who could be considered heirs, nor that Samuel, who apparently died intestate, had a wife, or children. ---- Certification that John IV is entitled to the property settled in 1773 by his father John III. 8th day of August, 1781, Washington County Grant Bk #1; page 267 fide Jerry Penley 21 Nov 1997 We the commissioners for the district of Washington & Montgomery Counties do certify that John Walker Heir at law of John Walker & Samuel Walker dec'd is entitled to 300 acres of land by settlement in the year 1773 lying in Washington County on Sinking Creek near the sink, which was surveyed for the old John Walker April 2nd 1774, by virtue of an order of Council passed Dec. 16th, 1773. Witness our hands this 8th day of August, 1781. N. B. The plot for this certificate is recorded on page 269. Test, James Reid, C, C, C Jos. Cabell Harry Innes N. Cabell I do hereby assign all my right & title to the within certft. to John Donnell for value recd. of him this 10th August, 1782. John Walker. I do hereby assign the one half of the within certificate to Jas, Robt, & Jno. Barr for value rec'd. of them this 10th Augt. 1782. Jno. Donnell Commentary: This certification was probably a requirement because of laws established during the Revolution requiring a will be filed for someone who died before a property was properly recorded. Without the will, showing that the prperty was properly inherited, you probably would not be able to secure the land. References 1. White, Emma Siggins, 1902. Genealogy of the descendants of John Walker of Wigton, Scotland, with records of a few allied families: also war records and some fragmentary notes pertaining to the history of Virginia, 1600-1902 2. Chester County Wills....full reference 3. Bennett, William D. 1990. ORANGE COUNTY RECORDS, VOL. III, DEED BOOK 3 ABSTRACTS, edited by William D. Bennett, C.G., Privately Published Raleigh, North Carolina 1990. 4. Johnson, William Perry Johnson, 1955. "The North Carolinian" in the December 1955 issue. Article title and author not provided. 5. Johnson, William Perry, 1959. September 1959 issue of "The North Carolinian" Editor - William Perry Johnson. The original tax list is in the North Carolina Archive, File No. T. O. 105 6. Chalkley, Lyman . Chronicles of the Scotch-Irish Settlement in Virginia Extracted from the Original Court Records of Augusta County 1745-1800 (see http://www.rootsweb.com/~chalkley/) 7. Morton, Oren F..1920. A History of Rockbridge County, Virginia. The McClure Co: Staunton, Virginia. 8. Berry Website. Original figure prepared by Jim Jackson, Figure 39, Properties of 1753 Petition Signers. http://freepages.genealogy.rootsweb.com/~berry/newupload/figures/Fig39.html Genealogy of the Berry and Associated Families: Part 1 The First Three Generations of the Scotch-Irish Berry Family in Augusta, Rockbridge and Washington Counties, Virginia http://freepages.genealogy.rootsweb.com/~berry/newupload/pages/report.htm External links Research Needs Much of what White tells us about the family history has not been indendently confirmed with primary sources. White, herself, sometimes does not explain the basis for her statements. As a result, there is a need to critically assess the family history as given by White, the objective being to confirm or refute her presentation. With regard to John Walker III, and wife Ann Houston, some of the information provided by White 1902 can be confirmed or at least shown to be consistent with primary source material. The following summarizes what White has to say about this family. *'John Walker III' was eldest son of John the emigrant, b. March 1705, m. Ann Houston (or Huston) March 1734. They moved from Pennsylvania in company with his brother-in-law, John Campbell, and settled in Augusta Co., VA. The Walker's and Hay's soon removed to Rockbridge County, the Creeks on which they settled being named for these two families. He d. on the Clinch River in 1778. There are a number of specific facts provided by White in the above statement. The following summarizes what can be said about the accuracy of White's statements. *Wills for Ann Houston's father, Christopher Houston, and brother Samuel, list Ann as an heir. Samuel's will of 1739 specifically identifies his sister as "Ann Walker", indicating that she was married by that date, a point consistent with White's DOM for this couple of 1734. Samuel's will does not give the first name of Ann's husband, only telling us that she is identified as "Ann Walker". this interpretation is consistent with the information in White 1902. It seems probable that the Ann Walker mentioned in Samuel's will is indeed the wife of John Walker III. *Land records for Rockbridge county show several Walkers settling on Walker's Creek in Rockbridge CO, VA, prior to 1741. A land transaction in 1753 shows a John Walker and wife Ann selling a parcel on Walkers Creeks adjacent to other Walkers whose property was surveyed in the early 1740's. These data are consistent with White 1902's assertion that the family moved to Rockbrdige Co shortly after their initial settlement in Augusta Co. Following the marriage of John Walker and Ann Houston in 1734. *John III was living on the Clinch River when he died sometime between 1774 and 1778. The commonly cited 1778 date is probably based on White's description above, and/or may be founded on his will which was probated in that year. It is likely, however, that he died several years previous to the court records dealing with his estate. His son Samuel is believed to have died in an Indian attack in 1776, but is mentioned in John III's will. Likewise, his grandson William (son of John IV) was taken captive by Indians in that same attack. Yet both are mentioned in John III's will, indicating that it was written prior to 1776. It seems likely that John III died prior to this attack. A DOD of c.1776 seems reasonable. *White tells us that John Campbell=Elizabeth Walker, settled near Staunton, a few miles north of where the Walkers ultimately settled on Walkers Creek in Rockbridge Co. The area JOhn Campbell is said to have settled is most ikely part of Beverly's Grant, where settlement began about 1734. This is consistent with the Walker family moving from the Nottingham Lots about that time. A thorough search of land records etc in this area is needed to determine if there is any evidence that a John Campbell settled in this area about this time. Page Needs Chester County Wills....full reference Dictionary Common Acronyms and Definitions Genealogical Definitions Contributors --Bill 00:10, 6 August 2006 (UTC) William M. Willis -->